Parasite Eve
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Parasite Eve X Naruto Crossover
1. Day 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or Parasite Eve**

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here to bring you a new crossover, well this is a request fanfic so I was happily to take this request as much as I enjoy the old classic PSI titles as such Resident Evil, Dino Crisis, I really enjoy Parasite Eve series…before third birthday.**

**Anyway before I begin. I will tell you shall each chapter of the Parasite Eve I arc will go by Day rather than chapters. This is a Parasite Eve X Naruto crossover, the first arcs will be Parasite Eve I and II and after that is Naruto throughout with parasite with it.**

**Well everyone I won't spoil much you'll have to find out and enjoy it while doing so.**

**Let the show begin!**

**"Parasite Eve Opening Theme-Primal Eyes"**

**Day I**

The year was 1997. It was December Twenty-Fourth one day away from Christmas. A beautiful night that was as it started to snow lightly.

There was black colored car driving up to a large building which was an opera house. The car stop as the driver got out and opens the door for the passage in the back. The person came out; it was a woman who was blonde hair. Her eyes were beautiful and so was her wonderful gray colored dress.

There was a man in front of the building. The man wore a black colored suit like the woman he was blonde as well. The man smiled upon seeing the woman arrive. The woman looked around with a little worry look on her face.

"What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to come to the opera." The man said to her.

"I dunno, just you're right. I'll try to have some fun than." The woman smile a little.

"Aren't you glad you decided to go out with me? I even had my dad get the best seats for us tonight! So lighten up! We're gonna have a great time. You'll see." The young man smiled at the woman.

The woman and young man walked together as they entered the building. While in the main hallway before entering the main room. There was a small nose coming from the woman, the woman went inside her purse.

"Don't worry I'll wait." The young man said to the woman.

The woman nodded as she took her call.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

The woman sigh for a second "I told you, you could have come. Is everything alright?"

The woman nodded "Just remember don't stay up too late. Tell the sitter the food is already ready just need heating. Okay it won't take long…I'll be home soon. I love you too."

The young man smiled "Little brother?"

The woman shook her head "No my son, he's little worry about me."

"You have a son? You're so young." The young man was bit shock to hear this.

The woman chuckle "He's only five years old. He's a little cute guy." The woman shows the young man a picture of her son. The young man smiled when he saw the picture seeing the woman was with her son smiling together.

"Well shall we go on?" The woman said to the man. The young man nodded his head. The two went on together to get the first row seats for tonight's show.

There was over hundreds of people gather around. As the show was about to begin. The woman and her date took their seats as everyone grew silence as the show started.

As the stage actors came on set. The show began.

"Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." said the man taking the role as the Prince.

The man who played the role as the King spoke "I forbid it! You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways."

The prince shook his head "You don't understand father. SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths."

The king yells "SHE IS EVIL! Guards take her! Burn her alive!"

The Prince stood in the guard's way "No father. If you are sentencing her to death…then I ask you to take my life along with hers…"

The woman beside the prince who played the role of Eva spoke to him.

"Edward…"Eva smiled at him. Eva looked at the audience, as she sang her beautiful voice as everyone listen to the woman sing. As they found her voice to be beautiful. Eva saw the woman and her date enjoying the show. The woman smiled at them as her brown eyes suddenly changed to green colored.

Suddenly after the woman stop singing the man who played as Edward suddenly catches on fire, so did the King and the Guard. It wasn't a part of the show it was real, the prince ran towards the audience screaming for help as he jumped off stage.

The audience screams in terror as everyone tried to run away as one by one they were set on fire by an unknown force.

"Jesus! I…don't wanna…oh my god…I…I." The young man spoke.

"Go! Get outta here now!" the woman said.

"But Aya…"

"I said GO!" The woman who's name was Aya said. As Aya pulled out a handgun from her purse as Aya pushed her date as the man fell over. The man quickly got up and ran away. Aya ran over to the stage as the woman who played Eva just stood there smiling at Aya.

"Freezes NYPD!" Aya said while aiming her handgun.

The Actress smirked "Hmph…You're the only one who seems to be fine…"

"What?" Aya said.

The Actress started to chuckle "You should be awakening soon…"

"What are you talking about?" Aya asked.

"Listen…Your cells are trying to communicate…" The Actress smiled "They're…calling out…"

Aya suddenly felt her body started funny "What's happening…? My body!...It's! It's getting hot ugh."

Suddenly brown color energy surrounds Aya just for a second as the Actress frown for a moment "Just as I thought…"

Aya glare at the Actress "What is this? What did you DO TO ME?" Aya fired her warning shot at the Actress as the bullet missed by an inch.

"Our bodies are communicating with each other…" The Actress smiled.

"What? Communicating what? What do you want?" She asked.

"The more you use that power, the more you will become like…me…"

"Power? What power? Who are you?" Aya asked.

Actress spoke one word "Eve…"

"Eve?" Aya looked confuse.

"I'm surprise you don't know me, Aya…" Eve smiled "You should know me well…"

"What? How do you know my name?" Aya asked.

"Hahahaha…"Eve laughed. Suddenly Aya's head started to hurt as a quick flash back of a young girl sitting down on a table. The flash back quickly ended.

Eve quickly ran to the back of the stage "W-wait! Where are you going? I'm not through with you yet! GET BACK HERE!"

Aya ran after the woman as there was a large hole in the back stage. Aya looked down the big hole as she heard the sound of police sirens was heard "Sound like backup has arrived."

Aya looked down at the big hole "She went down there." Aya jumped down the big hole. When she did she saw a young little blonde girl.

"Are you alone? It's dangerous here…you should go…" The little girl smiled at Aya and ran off "That girl…no she couldn't be."

Aya found herself on the lower level of the opera house. Aya heard a noise as she turned her gun down at the floor to see it was just a rat. Aya sigh as she felt bit jumpy. Aya walked past the cute little rat that was eating something liquid for a second.

But suddenly Aya heard the noise again but this time it was louder. Aya looked back to see the little rat was the one making that noise. The rat let a loud beast howl as it suddenly grew ten times its size about the size of a dog now. Blood was dripping out from the rat's eyes and mouth. Its skin pulled back as it peeled off its off skin showing flesh and muscle. Its claws and teeth became long and shape.

Aya was horrific what the little rat has become "What the hell?"

The rat monster hissed at Aya as it swings its large red tail. The rat monster jumped toward Aya but Aya dodge it tackle attack. Aya fired one round at the rat monster to make sure it count she fire right at its head right where the brain was.

The rat monster howls right before it succumbs to death.

Aya pity the little rat she had to end its life but pity it even more for becoming such a monster. Aya heard the sound of a door close down the hall. Aya ran down the hall and enter the piano room.

**Piano Room:**

Aya enter the room to see Eve was there playing a sad tone of music on the piano.

"I'm…Melissa…I'm…NO! I'm…I…I am…I am Eve…" Eve nodded as she continued to play the piano. But she stopped shortly.

"Ahh my body...I'm getting hot…I feel…so…hot…" Eve hugged herself for a moment.

"Nucleic domination has finally come to an end once and for all." Eve said.

"What?" Aya again was confused.

Eve smash her hands down on the piano keys breaking the piano. Her hands suddenly grew big as her hair changed as well. Becoming spike-like, she float in midair as a blue colored spike came out underneath her legs as her legs fuse with the large spike thorn.

"The day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!" Eve dash towards Aya with a punch thrust but Aya dodge it. Aya counter with shooting at Eve's chest but it did little no effect to her.

"Looks like you still need some time; girl…until your mitochondria is completely FREE…" Eve smiled.

Aya looked angry "Mitochondria? What're you SAYING? I don't understand YOU!" again Aya's head started to hurt as another flash back appear in her mind once more.

"Where is this? Is that…? Is that the little girl I saw…? No, it's…no…gah my head!"

When the flash back was over Aya looked around to see Eve was once again gone and another big hole appear on the floor in front of Aya. Aya looked down to hear Eve's laughter. Aya jump down to chase after her.

Aya found herself in the sewer.

Aya saw the small little girl she saw earlier before "You're the little girl I saw at the theater! Are you lost?" The little girl smile before she ran off through a gate that opened. Aya went off the little girl.

"Wait little girl don't go!"

Down the empty hall of the sewer. Aya saw Eve once again, Eve smile when she saw Aya again.

"FREEZE HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Aya yelled.

Eve looked at Aya for a moment before she turned away "Damn….my body…not again." Aya said as she felt her body becoming hot once again.

Eve laughed "Hahaha…Aya's ready to take me on just by herself? Well even if you did have more people with you, they'd just BURN right? Everyone else but YOU…YOU are…"

"Why me, why am I the only one?" Aya asked Eve.

"You'll find out. Eventually…Even if you don't understand…don't worry, your mitochondria will…They've always known…I'm going to give you some time…some time to think and some time to evolve…And the day shall arrive when YOU will…AWAKEN…like a child who is bond to evolve…your power will grow…" Eve smiled at Aya before looked at the locked cell gate.

Eve's body suddenly became transparent as she went through the cell gate as she went on through the rest of the sewer.

"Damn…she got away." Aya cursed.

But suddenly right after Eve escaped. Something rises from the sewer waters. It look like a cross breed of a Crocodile and a duck. It looked at Aya for a moment before opening its mouth as election sparks from it.

Aya didn't wait for it to attack. She fired four rounds at its mouth. The Crocodile monster growled at Aya as it swings it tail at her. Aya duck the tail attack quickly and counter at she shot its tail off. The Crocodile monster hissed at her as she killed its tail.

The Crocodile monster dash towards Aya with a tackle attack, Aya quickly rolled out of the way as the Crocodile monster bashes its head against the wall killing itself in the progress. Aya sigh in relief, the Crocodile monster body suddenly started to melt into orange colored liquid.

Aya looked around to see there was no way too caught up with Eve now. Aya looked away and walked down the sewer to return to the theater.

**Outside the Theater:**

Aya exit the theater only to be greeted by a New reporter.

"We're live in front of Carnegie Hall which has become a scene of complete chaos! Miss! You are the sole survivor of this horrible ordeal, CORRECR?" The Reporter asked.

Aya didn't like the look of this at all "I…I…"

"Until now this combustion theory has been acknowleged only by occult enthusiasts."

"Please…just leave me alone." Aya frown.

"This incident happen to take place on Christmas Eve of all nights! I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively." Aya sighed, as a middle brown skin man wearing a brown color coat walked toward Aya and the Reporter.

The man punched the reporter to the ground "Are you CRAZY? Jim tell me did you get that on tape?"

"Scram, buddy!" The man told the reporter and the camera man.

"Daniel…" Aya said with staring at him.

"Sorry I'm late, Aya." Daniel said.

"Let's go." Daniel told Aya.

**On the Road:**

Daniel was driving his police car while Aya companied him.

"Aya you ok? That was really SOMETHING that happened back there."

"Yeah but my date didn't go so well." Aya sighed.

"Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a total wuss." Daniel laughed but he soon stop laughing after seeing Aya frown even more "Sorry your date didn't go well…"

"It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept prestering me for a date." Aya purr her cheeks while she looked the other way.

"Yeah. But of all places…the OPERA! There's a story HA! So why the opera huh?" He asked.

"I saw the ad in the paper. I dunno…just caught my eye…" Aya explain.

"Don't tell me you were on to this case?" Daniel asked "So you finally got some cop instinct in ya huh?"

Aya looked to her right "Instinct…"

"Daniel…shouldn't you be with your son? I mean it's Christmas Eve." Aya asked him.

Daniel sigh "He knows his dad's a cop…my boy understands. What about your boy huh?"

Aya sweatdrop "Like your son…he knows his mommy is a cop too. Beside he knows I won't miss Christmas day. He is my little apple." Aya smiled.

Daniel smiled a little "Anyway…to change the subject. I heard thing from people who were there…but this is ONE HELL of an incident huh?"

"Mitochondria…mitochondria?..." Aya thought back to what Eve said to her. Aya closed her eyes as this whole night was all too much for her. Aya fall sleep.

"Hey Aya…" Daniel saw Aya was fast asleep "You asleep? Oh well I can't blame ya this night seem too much for us to take." Daniel sigh as he wonder will this get better or worst?

**Aya's Home:**

Aya open her eyes when Daniel stopped in front of her home "I'll call you tomorrow Aya."

Aya nod "Thanks Daniel."

Daniel nod and reach in the back of his police car to give Aya a present "Here a gift for your kid, Merry Christmas Aya."

Aya smile "Thanks Daniel, Merry Christmas Daniel."

Once Aya left Daniel's car, he drove off. Aya enter her home to see her son and the babysitter on the couch both fallen asleep while the TV was still on. Aya smile as she went over she grab her sleeping son and took him to his room.

Aya rest her down putting covers on him. As she place her gift box next to her son.

Aya kissed her son on the right cheek "Merry Christmas honey."

**Merry Christmas**

**From mommy**

**To Naruto**

**End of Day I**


	2. Day 2

**Hello everyone here is another Chapter of Parasite Eve, now before I begin chapter II I want to give answer to everyone questions who wanted to know.**

**Yes Aya and Naruto are mother and son by blood. **

**Pairing for Naruto, will be shown in Ch III or IV, but I will say it a harem but not a big one either so don't worry it won't kill the story. And also Aya and Naruto relationship is mother and son nothing more, Naruto will get girls after PE1 arc is over they will be shown. I will do both PE I and PE II in form of arcs. Since PE 1 had six days there will be six chapters. And since PE II was just three days I will do something special for that one.**

**Naruto will have a bigger part in the next chapter and so on,**

**Now then enjoy...**

**Last Time on Parasite Eve**

_"Aya you ok? That was really SOMETHING that happened back there."_

_"Yeah but my date didn't go so well." Aya sighed._

_"Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a total wuss." Daniel laughed but he soon stop laughing after seeing Aya frown even more "Sorry your date didn't go well…"_

_"It's not like that! I had him escort me 'cuz he kept pestering me for a date." Aya purr her cheeks while she looked the other way._

_"Yeah. But of all places…the OPERA! There's a story HA! So why the opera huh?" He asked._

_"I saw the ad in the paper. I dunno…just caught my eye…" Aya explain._

_"Don't tell me you were on to this case?" Daniel asked "So you finally got some cop instinct in ya huh?"_

_Aya looked to her right "Instinct…"_

_"Daniel…shouldn't you be with your son? I mean its Christmas Eve." Aya asked him._

_Daniel sigh "He knows his dad's a cop…my boy understands. What about your boy huh?"_

_Aya sweatdrop "Like your son…he knows his mommy is a cop too. Beside he knows I won't miss Christmas day. He is my little apple." Aya smiled._

_Daniel smiled a little "Anyway…to change the subject. I heard thing from people who were there…but this is ONE HELL of an incident huh?"_

_"Mitochondria…mitochondria?..." Aya thought back to what Eve said to her. Aya closed her eyes as this whole night was all too much for her. Aya fall sleep._

_"Hey Aya…" Daniel saw Aya was fast asleep "You asleep? Oh well I can't blame ya this night seem too much for us to take." Daniel sighs as he wonders will this get better or worst._

_Aya's Home:_

_Aya open her eyes when Daniel stopped in front of her home "I'll call you tomorrow Aya."_

_Aya nod "Thanks Daniel."_

_Daniel nod and reach in the back of his police car to give Aya a present "Here a gift for your kid, Merry Christmas Aya."_

_Aya smile "Thanks Daniel, Merry Christmas Daniel."_

_Once Aya left Daniel's car, he drove off. Aya enter her home to see her son and the babysitter on the couch both fallen asleep while the TV was still on. Aya smile as she went over she grab her sleeping son and took him to his room._

_Aya rest her down putting covers on him. As she place her gift box next to her son._

_Aya kissed her son on the right cheek "Merry Christmas honey."_

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_From mommy_**

**_To Naruto_**

**Day II Fusion...**

It all started with this incident six days that were to become a nightmare for all. People will eventually forget and go on with their lives. But I will never forget it. It was pure terror but…it was also six days filled with familiar memories…

**Police Department:**

Aya stepped through the police department to greet her fellow policemen. Daniel looked unpleased to see Aya shown up especially on Christmas Day.

"Hey, you OK? You ougha be resting. It's Christmas day." Daniel said.

"Wish I could, but I'm the only one who knows what happened last night." Aya explain.

Daniel sighed but let it go for now "I've been gathering some info on this Melissa woman. She's got no relatives. And no close friends. She was sick often always on some medication. We found her dairy in her room. Good idea we got to it before the place went up in flames. The people at the opera said they were amazed she could even stand on stage. Her apartment burned down right after the incident, so we have no info on her medication or her whereabouts."

A fellow policeman named Nix spoke "So what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about?"

Aya took a quick thought "It wasn't exactly spontaneous. People were actually set on fire."

Another fellow policeman spoke Warner spoke "On, come on! What like one of those ESP things?"

"That's the best way to describe it for now." Aya sighed.

"ESP, huh? Well I'm not buying it." Warner said.

"But if you're right, how are WE supposed to deal with something like that?" Nix said.

"I believe Aya. After all, Aya's the only witness after all. But if you're gonna take on a suspect like that, you'd better ask Baker for a better sidearm." Daniel told Aya, Aya nodded as she went to see baker.

**Baker's office:**

"I read your report…still hard to believe, but we can't deny all those deaths. We're going to go all out to solve this case. Make sure you're well equipped understand? Go to the weapons department and give this permit to Torres. He'll help you out." Baker told Aya.

**Weapons Department:**

Aya glare at Wayne "Cut the crap, Wayne. Where's Torres?"

"That baldy? Who knows? So what'll it be…shotgun? Rocket launcher?" Wayne asked Aya.

"WAYNE!" A voce shouted.

"YES SIR!" Wayne said standing up straight.

Torres shown up as he turned his attention to Wayne "Idiots like you are the reason why guns won't disappear from this country! Get your ass back to weapons storage! You're far from ready to be handling guns in here!" Torres yelled at Wayne.

Wayne nodded "Ok, Ok…sheesh."

"Torres I need some equipment." Aya said.

"For last night's case? Heard it was quite a mess. But as long as cop rely on guns. Criminals will too." Torres sighed "It's a vicious cycle. I hate to hand a weapon to a young cop like you. But I hear this isn't your ordinary crook. Guess I can't send you off empty handed." Torres lowers himself down to get Aya's new weapon.

Torres hand over the gun to Aya "Here…this is the most powerful gun I can allow you to have."

Aya was given a M16A1 Rifle. Aya smiled upon given her new weapon.

"Captain Baker already notified me. Show me your modification permit again." Aya showed the permit to Torres as Torres custom which was the gun Aya wanted a boost to her new weapon.

"Here you go. But just remember, 'Cops own guns for protection. Don't let the guns own you!" Torres giving Aya a word of wisdom.

After Aya was done with her weapon upgrade, just as she was about to leave. Wayne whispered to Aya "Hey don't tell Torres, but you can use your tools to tune up your guns. I do it all the time and it works for me." Wayne chuckled.

**Upper Hallway:**

While in the hallway Aya encounter a young boy who looked lost. The young boy was brown skinned he wore a red color clothes.

"Are you lost?" Aya asked the young boy.

The young boy looked nervous when Aya came to him. But suddenly both Aya and the boy heard a voice call out.

"BEN?" The voice said.

The boy known as Ben looked and said "DADDY!"

The voice belong to Daniel, Daniel joined them as Aya looked at the child and then at Daniel.

Aya smiled a little "So this is little Ben?"

Daniel nodded "Ben, this is Aya. Naruto's mommy, what are you doing here?"

Ben reached in his right pocket "Here,"

Daniel looked at what his son given him "Tickets? Oh yeah the concert." Daniel nodded.

Daniel grew a frown "Sorry son, daddy's real busy today. I promise I'll make up for…" but before Daniel could say anything else Ben stomp down his right foot.

"FINE!" Ben ran off.

"Ben…damn it." Daniel signed "Guess every kid needs a mother…"

Aya shook her head "That's not true! I was raised by my father too, after my mother died. I'll always be grateful for him." Aya tried to cheer Daniel up.

Daniel looked at his feet "Yeah, well, HIS mother's still alive…"

"I'm sorry." Aya frown.

Daniel shook his head "No it's fine. Well I guess you and your dad in the same boat. Naruto's dad died didn't he?"

Aya nodded "Yes he did."

"I see…sorry to bring it up Aya." Daniel walked off down the hallway.

Baker's Office:

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Aya asked Baker.

Baker nodded "Yes, we're having a press conference now, and I want you there too."

"Me?" Aya asked.

Baker nodded again "That's right. You'll be on national television as the sole survivor of that incident."

Aya sweatdrop she didn't really want to be on TV especially since Naruto watched a lot of TV. But Baker continues "But you only answer when I ask you. The media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even turn you into a suspect. So you let me do the talking understood?"

"Sir," Aya nodded.

"Your demised let go." Baker said.

Few minutes later: Press Conference

"So you are saying this could be the work of a terrorist?" A Reporter asked.

"That is what we currently speculate." Baker answers the Reporter question.

"How about accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flames" Another Reporter asked.

"That was…" Aya whispered.

"That was due to a rare highly flammable chemical which was used to start the fire." Baker quickly spoke for Aya's behalf.

"Another question. Then how did Detective Brea survive without so much as a minor burn?" The first Reporter asked.

"That is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer." Baker said once again.

"I'm asking HER the question!"The Reporter said.

But before Baker could answer Aya spoke up "She said that my mitochondria were a mutation."

"Aya!" Baker yelled.

The Reporters took quick snap shots of Aya "Your mitochondria? Who said this?"

"Melissa…no Eve told me." Aya answer the Reporter question.

"But according to a report, Melissa Pearce was killed in the fire! Was she not?"

"Melissa did die. But her body was taken over by Eve." Aya said.

"What's this Eve? Some kind of an Alien?" Reporter asked.

Baker took the step up "People, please! She is very tired, and we are still investigating. That will be all today!"

**Baker's office:**

"Aya I thought I told you not to say anything!" Baker sighed.

"I was telling the truth, sir." Aya explain.

Baker smashed his right hand on his desk "That is NOT the point! Who's going to believe you? You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic!"

Daniel spoke for Aya's behalf "But she was only trying to…" before Daniel could say anything else the phone rang.

Baker answers the phone "This is Baker….yes okay. Put him through. This is Captain Baker…WHAT! Meet where? You'll have to speak up…yes…" Baker hanged up the phone as he turned his attention to Aya, Daniel and Nix.

"Some Japanese scientist, I think. Couldn't understand his English too well. He was raving about some mito-something…Say he's coming over here."

"Might-0?" Daniel said.

"Is it…Mitochondria?" Aya asked.

"You mean that thing in the cell that makes energy from oxygen?" Nix asked.

"Yeah heard about it." Daniel said.

"That's what Eve said. That it's time for the mitochondria to be set free…"

Nix turned his attention to Aya and Daniel "Hey, I just read that some researcher at the museum wrote a new theory on them."

Daniel looked at Captain Baker "Sir, I'm taking Aya to go talk this Researcher."

Baker nodded "Go, better get there before the media. It may explain that phone call too."

"Let's go Aya." Daniel as he and Aya left.

On the road:

Daniel said while driving "We're going to the Museum of Natural History. Dr. Hans Klamp will be there."

"Dr. Klamp…what's his area of research?" Aya asked Daniel.

"Well according to the papers. He's working on a new theory. Mitochondria something, but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum."

Aya closed her eyes for a second "That's odd…to have a PH.D and be working in a museum…"

"Well, he's pretty anti-social and doesn't like to waste time outside research." Daniel said.

Aya sighed as she facepalm "Oh…GREAT…we're gonna have one a grand time with this one." Aya mumble underneath her breath.

"I know, I know but we have to deal with this with care alright?" Daniel said.

Aya eyed Daniel "Are you referring to the press conference?"

"Yup," Daniel said with a small smile.

Aya sigh "Daniel why do you kiss the chief's butt? You two joined the force at the same time didn't ya?"

"Yeah…but that was YEARS AGO…now he's my boss."

Outside the Museum:

"It's been awhile since I've visited the museum." Daniel smirked as he looked up at a sign "Dinosaur exhibit huh? Loved these things when I was a kid. Looks like it's closed."

"Maybe when it's open I can bring Naruto." Aya smiled "You can bring Ben."

"Yeah those two would love it." Daniel nodded "Now let's see what that security guard can do for us."

Daniel walked up to the guard up front of the entrance of the Museum "Excuse me, we're with the NYPD. We're looking for a Dr. Klamp. He works here doesn't he?"

Guard nod his head "Sure does, as a matter of fact, he's up there in his room right now. I'll open the door for you."

"Thank you." Daniel said to the guard.

Once inside the museum Daniel and Aya looked around the main hall.

"This place seems kind of creepy without people here." Daniel said.

"You'll find him in the research lab on the second floor. He's been pretty busy for the past few weeks. Doesn't come ever…" Daniel nodded as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh, by the way, could you sign in? It's policy. Let's us keep track of who comes in." Guard told them.

"Aya can ya handle it for me? Thank you." Daniel chuckled could be heard.

"Oh come on Daniel, you sure you don't wanna run down here and do it yourself?" The guard smiled as Aya went on to sign the two in, Aya rush upstairs quickly.

**Second Floor: Research Lab**

Daniel and Aya enter the room to see an Asian man working on a computer.

"Dr. Klamp?" Daniel spoke.

"We're with the NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions." The Doctor didn't speak as Aya and Daniel looked at one another for a second before staring back at the doctor "Professor, we're looking for clues concerning the incident which occurred."

"Are you accusing me?" The Doctor asked, as suddenly Aya started to ache as her head was throbbing for a quick second as small flash backs appear within her head.

'_This man…I…know him…'_ Aya thought.

"Aya are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Aya nodded "Yeah…I'm fine."

"We'd like to ask you about the mitochondria research you've been doing." Daniel told Doctor Klamp. The Doctor has given them his attention just a little.

"NYPD, why've you interested in MY work?" Klamp asked the two.

"The suspect mentioned that the mitochondria would be set FREE nod do you…" Aya said to Klamp "That suspect ignited people without laying a finger on them. Then it transforms and ran off. Since she mentioned mitochondria. We were hoping you could supply us with some info. "

Klamp started to chuckle "Haha…you two have absolutely NO IDEA what the true mitochondria is like do you? The Mitochondria possesses its own unique genetic code." Klamp grew a small smirk.

"It's own? Are you saying it's a separate organism?" Aya asked.

Klamp nod his head "Precisely."

"So it's some kind of parasite, virus or whatever right?" Daniel asked.

"PARASITE?" Klamp yell "That's an interesting way to describing it…this most fascinating creature. We cannot LIVE WITHOUT the mitochondria. Do you U.N.D.E.R.S.T.A.N.D? The mitochondria create energy for us. Without it we're NOTHING! We are here because the mitochondria ALLOWS us to be here."

Daniel and Aya stared at one another again as Daniel whisper to Aya "I see why…he's antisocial. No one wants to hear his BS…plus he talks too much."

"The brain functions due to the interaction between axons and dendrites. This interaction is possible due to the energy the mitochondria provide it. Did you know the mitochondria is capable of discharging two hundred thousand volts of electricity. This not only pertains to electrical discharge, but also applies to heat energy as well." Klamp smiled at the end.

"HEAT?" Aya yelled "Then the combustions from last night were…" Klamp nodded.

"For a human to burn and melt sixteen hundred degrees of heat must be generated. There are several hundred mitochondria present within a single cell. If all the mitochondria in the body began functioning at the same time…a tremendous amount of energy would be generated and released." Klamp explained.

"So you're saying that the mitochondria ignited these people?" Aya asked.

"Professor, you may be right in that we need the mitochondria to live. But in the end, we're just USING them for energy…right?" Daniel asked Dr. Klamp.

"You have NO idea. The mitochondria has control over an organism's growth. Take this hand, for example before we're born, the hand is merely a glob of fresh. But when the cells between the fingers deteriorate, that's when the fingers first form. When the cells which make up the body aren't needed anymore, it receives a signal to die. When it is related, the genetic information in the nucleus is cut off and in essence, dies. Same can be said for "aging". The mitochondria mutates ten times faster than cells. Of course, this also applies to mutant forms of mitochondria as well. When too many mutant mitochondria multiply, energy production level decreases. The decrease in energy production is associated with the 'aging' process." Klamp end his speech with a cocky smirk.

'_Does this guy ever shut up?'_ Daniel thought.

'_Mitochondria…'_ Aya thought.

"So are you still stupid enough to say that WE are the higher species?" Klamp asked them.

"But you're NOT saying that the mitochondria is doing all this CONSCIOUSLY RIGHT?" Daniel yelled.

"When I said that the mitochondria could mutate ten times faster than normal cells, I also meant that they could evolve at a rate ten times faster. Since the beginning of creation, the mitochondria has been evolving at this rate. It's no surprise if they possess a power beyond our cognition no surprise at all. There was a scientist who tried to determine the mutation rate of the mitochondria. With this, the scientist wanted to establish a connection with human ancestry. In 1987, it was announced that the root of all humans can be traced to a single woman in Africa. This finding was announced around the world. And with this, the mitochondrial theory spread like wildfire. Do you know what they call the root of it all?" Klamp asked Aya and Daniel.

Klamp grew a big smile "Eve." Aya's eyes widen.

"Eve…yes…mitochondria EVE…splendid name don't ya think?" Klamp laughed.

"Eve…I met Eve the other day." Aya looked away as Klamp's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?" Klamp yelled.

"If you know anything about the case you better not hold back on us!" Daniel glares at Klamp.

"Sorry, but I've told what I know…I'd like to return to my studies now." Klamp went back to his studies.

"HEY WE GOT MORE QUESTIONS!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel forgets it…let's just go." Aya told him, Daniel nodded.

Back on the road:

"Who the hell that guy thinks he is? I can't stand him…jerk." Daniel growled.

Aya looked worried "That man I've seen before but I cannot remember where."

"Aya let head on back to the station. Aya hang on! I'm kicking this into turbo!" Daniel stepped on the gas. Aya held on to her seat as Daniel was driving over ninety.

"Daniel slowed DOWN!" Aya yelled.

"NO TIME FOR THAT AYA!" Daniel smirked.

**Police Station:**

Baker heard the sound of the door open as Captain Baker could see. Daniel and Aya enter the room.

"Sir…you wanted to see us." Aya asked.

Baker nodded he spoke "Melissa's solo concert was scheduled for today. She had disappeared after last night's incident and the concert was canceled, but the people are still gathering at the stage. We MUST NOT let another massacre happen again! The concert would be held in Central Park."

"CENTRAL PARK?" Daniel shouted.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Aya asked.

"Ben and Lorraine…they're at that concert!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel we're not through here yet." Baker told Daniel.

"Screw you, Baker! MY SON'S IN DANGER!" Daniel shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Aya, watch his back go hurry!" Baker told Aya, Aya quickly ran out of the room too caught up with Daniel.

**On the road to Central Park:**

"What does this Eve want from us?" Daniel asked.

"Well it looks like she wants to gather people in big area." Aya said.

"That thing's got my boy involved, she's gonna pay for this! Hang on Ben I'm coming!" Daniel had a serious look within his eyes.

**Central Park:**

"Daniel! Wait!" Daniel quickly got out of his car rushing towards the entrance of the park.

"I got to get my boy Aya!" Daniel said but suddenly Daniel was pushed away from a surprise fire force field. Daniel rolled on the snowy ground to put out the fire.

"Daniel are you okay?" Aya asked Daniel as Daniel nodded.

"Sometimes you got to look before leap, old timer." Aya smirk.

"I don't care if I get burn." Daniel bears his teeth "Ben's my son. He's the only family I've got. Damn it."

"I'll go Daniel. I'll find Ben for you." Aya smiled at Daniel.

Daniel sighed "Alright but be careful rookie. We don't know what you'll face in there."

"I know." Aya said.

**Inside the Park:**

Aya ran through the park searching for any survivors but found no one. Aya enter a build with the name "Keeper." On it once inside Aya found a burned body. Aya decide to search around to see she could find anything?

Aya reached the table to see a key with the tag "Zoo Key" on it. Aya grab the key but notice there was something peeking out of the closet nearby. Aya open it and found a weapon she never thought she would ever it here.

It was a Grenade Launcher of all weapons. Aya's eyes widen upon seeing the weapon she discover. Aya sweatdrop as she wonders why in the hell a Grenade Launcher was here in Central Park?

"Who would place this here? Let alone use?" Aya wonder. Aya shook her head as it didn't matter this could be a great use for her. Lucky for Aya that Grenade Launcher had a strap on it so Aya strapped it around her right shoulder.

Suddenly Aya's cell phone went off "Hello?" Aya answered.

Aya grew a small frown "I'm sorry honey, mommy is working right now. Did you like your gift?"

"Yes you've been a good boy that's why Santa gave it to you." Aya chuckled. But suddenly Aya grew long heavy frown.

"What? YOUR WHERE?" Aya yelled as Aya's eyes widen in fear.

"What are you here? Huh…the concert Ben gave you a ticket? Honey tells everyone to leave. What do you mean…what a lady in red?" Aya felt her heart started to beat faster as she started to panic a bit.

"Honey get out of there. Get Ben try to get everyone out of there. In lady in red is a bad she's bad person. Good boy I'll be right there." Aya hanged up.

Aya cursed "Damn it…you're not getting my son."

**Moment later:**

Aya rushed through the park to where the concert was being held. Aya enter the area and saw the people sitting there in their seats. Eve was on stage as she spoke to all.

"The holiday seasons brings joy to us all." Eve smiled at all "And this Christmas will be the most special of all! Special because I will no longer be under the control of a host, I've seen the dawn of time. Humans are weak-mitochondria can self evolve. Mitochondria must now take over the nucleus."

Aya watched in horror as the people who stayed suddenly bust into orange liquid oozes. The oozes form together as it left the stage leaving behind a bloody trail behind.

"I have to get backstage I have to stop her!" Aya glared at Eve.

**Backstage:**

Aya made it to the backstage quickly "Stop this!" Aya told Eve.

Eve looked to her left to see Aya "You again. But you are too late! You will NOT ruin my plans as you did last night." Eve flew away into the air as she smirked looking down at Aya before she took off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Aya shouted.

**Back outside:**

Aya watched as Eve flew over to the other side of the park. Aya saw a young small boy running where Eve was going.

"Naruto!" Aya yelled.

Before Aya had even a chance to go after her son a creature came running towards Aya. Aya rolled out of the way before the creature had a chance to strike. Aya looked at the creature which turned out to be a polar bear but however the polar bear was mutated thanks to Eve.

The bear nearly lost all of its beautiful white fur. Its eyes were red blood shot. Its claws were long and sharp. The bear roared at Aya as it perform a tackle attack towards Aya. Aya again rolled out of the way. The bear slash its right claw at Aya, as Aya was pushed away.

Aya was knocked out from the attack. The polar bear came at Aya as it drool from its mouth as it was about to eat Aya. But suddenly a voice caught its attention.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" The polar bear looked only to see a big rock bash its face. The mutant polar bear shook its head and glare at the angry blonde hair child.

The young child was holding another rock in his right hand "Get away from her!" The child threw another rock at the polar bear. The rock missed but it but the child stared at the polar bear even though he was afraid he wasn't afraid to save his mother.

"Come and get me!" The child stuck his tongue out at the polar bear. The polar bear chased after the child. Aya woke up after hearing the sound of the child's voice.

"Naruto?" She spoke. Aya looked to see Naruto running away from the polar bear. Aya took aim with her M16A1 Rifle and aim at the polar bear. The polar bear fell over after being shot from the back after being shot six times.

Aya looked around to see her son was again and also the zoo key she had was gone. Aya thought Naruto could have taken it from her. Aya went up north hoping to find her son.

**The other side of the Park:**

After awhile Aya enter a small part of the park to discover. An empty area why it was empty was unknown to her. But suddenly the ground shook as something came from the ground. Aya kept her guard up as giants' worm like creatures came from the ground there was nine worms that pop out from the ground each one was larger than the last one.

With her upgraded M16A1 Aya was able to defeat them one by one. Aya was quick on her feet but suddenly after beating the ninth one. A tenth worm appear it size was mass. Aya ran out of ammo for her M16A1 luck wasn't on her side but however. Aya remember the Grenade Launcher she had.

The tenth giant worm grew a large mouth and spit out a ball of spike. Once it hit the ground the spikes bust out nearly hitting Aya in the progress. Aya waited for the worm to open its mouth as she shot one round into the worm's mouth in one shot the explosion took out the worm in one good.

Aya sighed "That wasn't hard." Aya looked tired and out of breath but she kept on moving.

Aya saw Eve was near carriage. Eve grew a big smile while staring at Aya.

"Your genes are stronger than I thought. Come my dear let's go for a ride. Let's have a chat." Eve waited for Aya to act. Aya glared at Eve as she got on the carriage.

"Where is he?" Aya asked.

"He? I don't know who you are talking about." Eve smirked.

Once on the carriage the horse suddenly caught on fire as it ran. While on the ride of hell Eve's smile crack even more.

"Why? Why be on the human side?" Eve asked Aya.

Aya answer Eye's question "Why not? I'm a human."

"Why are you going with them and NOT ME?" Eve asked again.

Aya aim her third weapon of choice at Eve her handgun "It seems you still don't know who I am." Eve told Aya "Well if you don't know your mitochondria will. That's why you came last night isn't it?"

Aya looked confuse "What are you talking about?"

Eve chuckle "Here, let me explain…Directly." Eve reached out her right claw towards Aya but Aya backed away bit off the carriage.

"Stop it!" Aya told Eve.

"If we join forces, all the other mitochondria in the world will." Aya's head started to ache again as flash back appear within her head as Aya let out a loud cried. The Carriage's horse die as the Carriage its self crashed into the snow.

Eve smiled looking down at Aya as she spoke "You gave birth…so that little is you're…"

**Back outside of the Park entrance:**

Daniel waited for Aya to return or at least answer the radio. Suddenly Daniel saw Ben and Naruto were running from the park as they saw Daniel.

"DADDY!" Ben said happily.

"Ben!" Daniel hugged his son "Weren't you going to the concert?"

Ben nodded "I came here with mom, but she…she was all weird." Ben frowned.

Daniel raises his right eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I came with mom so the three of us could be together. But I saw Naruto and he came with us. He said he was worry about his mommy." Ben said as Naruto nodded his head.

"So that's why you came to get me." Daniel frowned.

Ben nodded "Mom went to the stage but…she freaked out."

"What do you mean she freaked out?" Daniel asked his son.

"I got near the stage and started to feel sick. I wanted to go home. Mom wasn't herself, dad…she left and everyone else went too." Seeing the sadden look within his son eyes. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them.

"Lorraine…"

**Elsewhere The Police Department:**

"Casualties were much worse this time. We can NOT put the lives of citizens in jeopardy any longer! We have to order to evacuate all citizens out of Manhattan. Fortunately, most people are out of the city for Christmas." Baker spoke.

"What about sending in the army?" Nix asked.

Baker glared at Nix "WE'RE the ones that are supposed to be protecting the city!"

"Baker have you heard anything from Aya?" Daniel bashed in Baker's office.

"Daniel I need you to help evacuate the citizens." Baker told Daniel.

"But we need to find Aya! She's our only hope against this thing!" Daniel ran out of the room.

"Should we stop him?" Nix asked.

"He's lost Lorraine…he'll find Aya. You helped with the evacuation."

Outside of Baker's Office:

"Daddy where are you going?" Ben asked his father.

"I'm going to find Aya." Daniel told his son.

"Where is she?" Ben asked.

"I dunno, but she's the only one that can help us fight the thing that hurt your mommy. Cathy can you looked after Ben?" Daniel asked a female police man.

Cathy nodded "Sure thing."

Daniel notices someone was missing "Where's Naruto?"

"He said he went to find Aya. He misses her he said he has to find mommy. He said he knows she's hurt." Ben told his father.

"Be safe daddy." Daniel nodded.

"Come on little guy let me show the world's greatest police dog." Cathy smiled at Ben.

**Somewhere on the road:**

"How many times do I gotta tell ya! We've blocked this off!" Cop one told the young Japanese man. The young Japanese man wore a blue jacket with dark gray colored pants and white pair of shoes. His hair was long-short jet black.

"I told you, I've already contacted the police about this matter." The Japanese young man said.

"Huh?' Cop one said.

"Sorry my…English not very good." The young man bowed his head.

"Are you Chinese or Japanese?" Cop two asked the young man.

"Japanese…sir." The young man said.

Cop two smiled as he spoke Japanese towards the young man.

"Yes…oh you speak Japanese." The young man smiled.

"I'm…Kunihiko Maeda." The young man introduces himself to the three policemen before him.

Cop smirked "Hey if, ya can't speak the English language or good at all go back to your country." The racist cop laughed.

Cop two glared at the cop one "Hey, no need to be like that."

Suddenly cop one started to grab his chest "Ugh…my…chest…I'm…feeling…hot…"

"Hey you okay?" Cop three asked.

Cop one caught on fire "AHHHH!"

"Quick put him out!" Cop three said.

'_Now or never.'_ Kunihiko thought as he sneaked off.

"Spontaneous human combustion. I believe that's correct…" Kunihiko ran off.

**Unknown location:**

Aya woke up to see a young man watching TV and along him was Naruto. Naruto and the young man were watching the news. The place they were was a homeless like room.

"Where am I?" Aya asked.

"MOMMY!" Naruto towards his mother and hugged her.

Aya smiled to see her son "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"I saw the lady in red. She was gonna hurt mommy but I stopped her. I threw rock at her. I've save mommy like daddy save mommy." Naruto grinned.

Aya chuckle as she nodded her head "Yes…just like daddy."

"Um excuse me but you are okay Ms?" Maeda asked Aya.

"Who are you?" Aya asked the young man.

"I'm Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a scientist from Japan. But call me Maeda. I've found you out in the snow. I saw your son calling for help. So I heard and came." Maeda said.

"Thank you." Aya smiled at Maeda.

"Don't thank me, he also found you." Maeda said.

"He?" Aya looked confuse. The door of the room opened up as it was Daniel who came in.

"Daniel?" Aya was bit surprise to see him.

"There's no one out there but cops. It's a ghost town out there. Never seen anything like it. Pretty damn creepy, if ya ask me." Daniel told Aya.

"Where's Eve? What happened to the people in Central Park?" Aya yelled.

"Easy Aya take it easy." Daniel calm Aya down.

"Ben's okay thanks to your boy. But…the rest of the audience…well they just disappeared. No blood no guts no bodies…nothing." Daniel told Aya "I have no clue where this Eve is now."

"Disappear were they burned or?" Maeda said.

Aya shook her head "They all melted into slime…and become one big slime."

"A similar incident occurred several years ago in Japan." Maeda told the two police officers "Though…it wasn't as grandiose in scale as this one."

"Give us details." Daniel asked Maeda.

Maeda nodded "It all started when a scientist's wife was involved in a car accident. The scientist tried to culture her liver cells in order to keep her alive. The scientist named those cells. Eve's cells."

"Eve cells?" Daniel said.

"The live cells multiplied and her mitochondria eventually took over her physical body. After acquiring the scientist's sperm, Eve tried to give birth to an ultimate being." Maeda explain.

"What is this ultimate being what happen next?" Aya asked.

"The being who mutated from the liver cells, couldn't maintain her body for long. By the way, before the car accident occurred, the wife had registered to have her organs donated. So after the accident, her kidneys were transplanted into a young girl. And Eve implanted a fertilized egg in the young girl who birth to an Ultimate being. I was extremely interested in this and went to his lab so that I could continue research. So that is why I came here to Amercia." Maeda explained to Aya and Daniel.

Aya had a worry look on her face as Naruto looked at his mother seeing worry look in her eyes.

"Aya are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine…" Aya smile just a little.

"I thought…that monster had gotten a hold of you. Thought it was too late." Daniel told Aya.

"When I felt Eve…something inside of me felt like it was being…" Aya said with a frown.

"You felt you were about to ignited correct?" Maeda asked.

Daniel shook her head "No she's well, she's the only one that isn't affected."

"What? Really?" Maeda asked as Daniel nodded.

"I…maybe…like Eve…a monster…" Aya said.

Daniel's eyes widen "What? Don't be stupid Aya!"

Aya shook her head "I don't know…if it end up killing you…what if I burn everyone…"

"Aya don't think that. Surely there must be a good reason right?" He asked Aya.

Aya held her head "I don't know…I just don't know anymore!"

Naruto shook his head "NO! Mommy's not a monster! I know! She isn't!...because…" Naruto grew a deep frown.

"Just leave me alone…please." Aya asked everyone.

"But mommy..." Naruto said.

"Aya…" Daniel said.

"Please…" Aya asked them.

"I guess I said too much…I'll be out." Maeda said as he left the room.

"Aya you're not a monster. I know it. I know you would never become one. Come on kid let's give your mommy some time alone. She's been through a lot." Daniel left the room as Naruto looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry…mommy…" Naruto ran out of the room.

Aya frowned '_When Eve touched me…I felt…it…I felt…Maya…she's dead…why do I felt her within Eve?'_

**Outside:**

"Cheer up kid Aya will be fine." Daniel smiled at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "No…mommy's is hurting. And I can't help her…mommy is hurting just like when daddy died…everyone blame me when daddy died. But mommy told them it wasn't my fault but daddy dead and mommy was hurting a lot…" Naruto frowned.

"How little were you?" Daniel asked.

"Daddy died when I was born. Mommy told me he died fighting a big monster that hurt daddy's friend. Daddy's friend really liked him but daddy liked mommy more. Mommy and daddy's friend don't get along well but she still sent letters to us every month. She still thinks mommy is mad at her for taking Daddy from her. She's a very pretty lady with red hair and all. Daddy's friend gave me this for Christmas. She told me, use it if anyone tried to hurt me or mommy." Naruto reached in his right pocket to shown Daniel a beautiful silver colored blade which turned out to be a kunai.

Daniel and Maeda was amaze by the weapon Naruto had on him as Daniel thought to himself _'There's more to this than we know. I guess the answers we need are…within.'_

_**End of Day II**_


End file.
